The Minecraftian Creeper
By The Minecraftian Creeper About: The Minecraftian Creeper, AKA, Michael Jones, used to be just another guy. That is until he came to Minecraftia. He was in trouble with some zombies and saved by Gaylord Steambath. But the friendship wasn't to last, Gaylord only saved Michael so that he can torture him, and enslave to build forever, so that he always has something to burn to flames. Gaylord then wanted him to build a statue of him from golden and diamond blocks. He captured Michael's dog Roselynn, gave him diamond and gold blocks to biuld with, and then said " I'll be back in an hour" and then he left. Michael realized that this was his chance, instead of a statue, he crafted diamond armor, a sword of diamonds, golden apples, and once Gaylord returned, with Roselynn in a cage in his hand, he saw the error of what he had done. Gaylord then did the same thing, and the two clashed. Michael realized he was being defeated, so he quicky biult a wooden statue, of "The Thinker", he knew Gaylord couldn't resist the urge to burn such wonderful creation. And he did burn it, eventually being stabbed in the back by Michael. But he did not know that he would instantly become ruler of Minecraftia, by defeating the ruler of Minecraftia. Notch told Michael a legend about how he died trying to stop Gaylord, losing his Minecraftian leadership, but also told of a man who will come from reality to Minecraft Earth, and kill Gaylord, bringing piece to the land of Minecraftia again. It turned out to be Michael. And with that leadership, he was able to become the hero of Minecraftia, known as the Minecraftian Creeper, and assemble a team of pups, known as the Creep Patrol to fight for the citezens of Minecraftia. Apearence: The Creeper has a variety of Creepersuits, but his most common one is a suit of green, with a mask that looks like a creeper head, and a creeper face logo on his chestplate. He has a utility belt with anti-gravity pockets to make whatever he puts in them become weightless. He has watch known as a Creeper-Tech watch, and he always keeps his Terra Blades on a pair of sword sheaths on his back, and he has a green cape that allows him to glide like Batman does. Personality: Creeper/Michael has the tendency to turn his super serious face into a joking face. Sometimes he will be really super aggressive when crime fighting, but if he has no other option, he will start making bad puns, and weird jokes for fun, and to stall. But he never ever fights unless someone else tries to throw the first punch. He loves to hang out with his and Ryder's pups, especially Chase, and Roselynn. Vehicle: The Creeper will change the design of the Creepermobile every now and again, but he never gets rid of his first modle. He treasures it, and still rids in it too. Gadgets: He always carries two Terra Blades, a supply Creeper head-shaped grenades, small shurikens he call "Creeperkens", and he has a green Creeper Sheild, buit into the left arm of his suit, that he can retract, and activate anytime. Later he even biulds himself a Sonic Screwdriver of his own, and a Creepermobile TARDIS made with Time Lord science, which The Minecraftian Doctor questions very deaply. His Creeper watch can allow him to quicky change his suit during battle, without taking it off, as with all the pups' Creeper-Tech watches as well. Relationships: Cassandra Santiago (girlfriend) Ryder (Second in command) Robot Creeper (Biult it himself with Redstone circuits) Likes: Cassie The awsomeness of the name Creeper Cool swords Doctor Who Puppies Fighting crime Dislikes: Daleks Fighting crime (I put it on both because it is debatable during certain times) Evil demons Fears: Bees Wasps Hornets Queen Bees Spiked slimes Scorpians Basically any bug or slime that has spikes, thorns, or Stingers Category:Fanon Characters Category:Minecraftia